Chapter 4: The Capital/Supports
Dakota and Eddie C Support *'Dakota': Oh, look, it’s you. *'Eddie': Look it’s me? More like, look, you’re somewhere you don’t belong. *'Dakota': If I’m to be honest, neither of us exactly belong here. But a mediocre thief shouldn’t be somewhere he can’t steal from without being caught. *'Eddie': Mediocre? Please. I’ve looted so much stuff from here and haven’t been caught yet. *'Dakota': Ahem. *'Eddie': Except by you. *'Dakota': And it’s painfully obvious you’re carrying goods in your clothes. *'Eddie': Is not. *'Dakota': Forgive me if I’m wrong, but last time I checked, you didn’t have angular growths coming off your torso. *'Eddie': ….. *'Dakota': If you want to steal, do it from someone who only has money. And is unable to see or hear your blunders. *'Eddie': What? I couldn’t steal from someone who’s handicapped! That’s wrong! *'Dakota': And stealing from royalty is any different? *'Eddie': ….. *'Dakota': I’ll leave you to your, ahem, thievery. *'Eddie': What, you’re not going to steal anything yourself? What a loser. Looks like Eddie’s gonna be raking in the—wait, are those footsteps? Joos and Sam C Support *'Sam': Joos. Come. Sit with me. *'Joos': What's up, Sam? *'Sam': Today, we play chess. *'Joos': Ah, I see. Are you still not convinced of my prowess? After how many battles together? *'Sam': Hit the nail right on the head. So now, in order to actually prove yourself, we'll play the Tactician's great game. *'Joos': Alright. You be white. *'Sam': How noble of you. You do understand that being courteous like that on the battlefield is a one-way ticket to hell, yes? *'Joos': I'm perfectly aware. However, this is chess, and not a real battlefield, so I'll take that chance in this context. Also, I just like to wait for my opponent to make the first move. As you are aware. *'Sam': Alright. Game on. … *'Sam': And Check....mate! Looks like I win. You have much to learn still. You trust now that I have reason to be wary, yes? *'Joos': I guess...We'll have to rematch very soon. *'Sam': Ha ha, don't think you can outwit me based on my strategy in one match! *'Joos': I wasn't saying I could. Good game though! *'Sam': Quite. Knifez and Florence C Support *'Florence': We meet again on the field of battle, baby brother! *'Knifez': Okay, here's the deal: If I win today's sparring match, you stop calling me baby brother. Little brother, I can accept, but I'm not that much younger than you. *'Florence': And what's in it for me if I win? *'Knifez': Hmm...I'll ask Joos for his stats, how's that? *'Florence': You mean you'll really ask him how many inches he's packing down there? *'Knifez': Hell yeah I will. I'm not above asking our head tactician how big his dick is. *'Florence': Oh, now I have to win. Let's do it, then! *'Knifez': You'll taste the sting of defeat! … *'Knifez': Augh! Okay okay, uncle, uncle! *'Florence': I'm your sister, dumbass! And you'll never win by shouting relative names. *'Knifez': No, I quit! Stop swinging that thing around like a maniac. You'll actually hurt your little brother. *'Florence': Ahem. *'Knifez': ...Your baby brother. *'Florence': Yeah! Now you go get some stats for me, alright? *'Knifez': I can't believe I actually offered to do that. *'Florence': Your biggest mistake was thinking you could beat me when a dick size was on the line. *'Knifez': I see that now. *'Florence': No go be a dear and get those deets! *'Knifez': Okay. ...Now how the hell do I ask my head tactician how big his dick is...? George and Grace B Support *'Grace': Hey George, how's your practice been going? *'George': It sucks. I've completely run out of targets to practice on! *'Grace': Oh, that is too bad. *'George': It's a good thing you found me, though. I have a proposition for you. *'Grace': GEORGE NO I CAN'T MARRY YOU WE'RE TOO YOUNG! *'George': ...I said proposition, not proposal. *'Grace': OH...I mean, oh. Hee hee, maybe I should have listened better. *'George': Anyway, how about you heal the things I practice my curses on? That way you get that mad EXP healing stuff while I don't have to keep looking for test subjects. *'Grace': Sounds like a plan. But, what do we test? *'George': Hmmm...Maybe next time someone nets a bear I can take it! *'Grace': You want to practice cursing a BEAR? Let's try something smaller. Like a bee. *'George': But bees are essential to our ecosystem! *'Grace': Bears will rip your legs off! *'George': ...Let's agree on wasps again. *'Grace:' Good idea. Category:Supports